At present, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is considering Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) as a downlink transmission method and Discrete Fourier Transform Spread OFDMA (DFT Spread OFDMA or DFT-S-OFDMA) as an uplink transmission method as candidate technologies of radio transmission technology for Long Term Evolution (LTE).
In addition, in order to prevent random access burst collision between neighboring cells when Random Access Channel (RACH) transmission is performed, using different resource areas is being considered.
The present invention suggests a method of preventing random access burst collision between neighboring cells and obtaining a diversity gain in a frequency domain by using a hopping pattern in RACH transmission of a mobile station when DFT Spread OFDMA technology is used in an uplink of a cellular system.